Laser range finders are often operated at low power levels to comply with government regulations, such as those implemented by the U.S. government or European Union. A high-power measurement provides longer range and higher performance, but exceeds these defined power limits. Higher power may be used if a laser range finder system determines that doing so will not cause undesired consequences.